Red
by Couture Girl
Summary: It's the greatest honor of being the Dark Lord's faithful Death Eater, of course it comes with it's perks.
1. Chapter 1 Red

**AN: Look what C.G. wrote! A Bellamort Drabble! o.O YAY! *brings bubble wrap* Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Written for Gamma Orionis Smut Challenge on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum.**

**Dedicated to my mother Gamma for convincing *coughCrucioingcough* me ;) Oh dear, let's see how I did. *covers eyes***

* * *

Shivers of anticipation and want ran through her body as she sat on the cold wooden chair, her hands tied behind her back. Her unruly curly black hair was sticking to her face and neck and her naked creamy legs were opened in invitation to her Lord.

Bellatrix only saw red.

Her Lord's red eyes were full of lust for her. Only for her and no one else.

This was just one reason why she was his second in command. No one could fulfil his lust like she could.

Her blood-stained breasts heaved whenever she took a deep breath and her breathing was now painfully rapid as he neared her naked body. Her black insane eyes looked around her Master's chambers. It smelled of blood, lust and sex and it was glorious. Bella moaned as his cold fingers touched her inner thighs as he knelt between her legs.

His thin lips touched her lower lips and her head went back as a thrilling shiver overcame her.

"Don't move," he hissed, his face between her legs. The position was almost submissive, that of a slave beneath its master. But both knew who was the slave and who was the master, who was in control here.

Bitting her lower lip she willed herself to not move, not even to breathe as hard as she was used to whenever her dear Lord was near her. But it was a hard task to do.

"You're already wet, Bella. How nice." His voice sounded like it came from a snake, a beautiful taunting snake that she would enjoy having inside her.

Too bad that Nagini wasn't here.

A cold and wet tongue probed her making Bella turn her head to the side, her black curls covering her face. Her Lord played with her clit in an agonizing manner. Bella wanted him to go faster and harder but he kept prolonging her agony. Whenever she was near the end he would take his mouth away and frown as if she were a piece of dragon dung and then continue with his ministrations.

"Pl-"

She was interrupted by her own scream and moan of pain and want as his teeth bit down hard on her clit and his tongue plunged inside her. His cold tongue hit a sensitive spot and finally Bella was able to surrender her body completely. The tingling overcame her body and she felt weightless and distantly she heard her Master lapping her juices.

At that moment she was covered in red passion and full of hot want and fulfilment.

Looking down, she was met with disapproving ruby eyes.

"I told you not to move," he said coldly and stood up with a sneer on his face. He wiped his mouth and headed for the door.

Slamming it, he left a shocked, hurt and naked Bellatrix tied to the chair.

* * *

**AN: Originally it was 488 words. Now it's 476...Please review on your thoughts! Much love to Caz-she's a lifesaver!**


	2. Chapter 2 Colors

**AN: Finally I'm uploading Red! *brings bubble wrap* Okay so in my mind, there will be six Bellamort Drabbles-this one is the second. And again dedicated to Gamma Orionis for doing banners for The Couture Awards (You should nominate ;) )**

**And many thanks to my lovely friend Sara Darkotter for looking this over!**

**Word Count: 550 words**

* * *

Black was her favorite color when she was a child. Maybe it had to do with her family coat of arms. Or that when she was dressed in black for the first time during her Great Uncle Regulus' funeral (who was actually her grandfather) it made her look elegant, sophisticated and so very much like a proper Black family member. From then on she refused to wear any color besides black, causing her mother to have fits that made Aunt Walburga's cries seem childish.

But then after being sorted into Slytherin, it changed to green.

Green meant that she had achieved what every Black had done: she was in Slytherin. She was a true Black. And she had brought more honor to her family's name, and would continue the proud tradition of the Black family being strong, powerful and alive.

Bellatrix was the first member of her family to bring the Black name into so power and strength that it caused other pureblood families to fear for their own existence. With it came the love of another color.

Red.

It was the color of the blood that she witnessed when she saw her victims bleed from her tortures. Seeing it made her feel euphoric, but it came with disgust. It was dirty and tainted blood from mudbloods and blood-traitors. She had to abstain from touching it and tasting it. But that changed when her Dark Lord showed Bellatrix her own blood.

Her black eyes widened at seeing her blood. Shock overcame her, as well as pain mixed with lust and desire. His long finger went close to her face, neared her mouth and traced the blood on her lips.

"Lick," her Master commanded.

She didn't have to think twice. Her tongue slipped out and tasted her own blood on her lips. She felt like an animal. Bellatrix felt primitive and although a small part of her mind told her that this was not normal she couldn't quite agree with it. This was perfection. It felt right. And so very good. Her blood was the purest of the pure, and this lust that overcame her as her Dark Lord's body pressed into hers was making her feel dizzy with want.

After his fall, everything went colorless.

Oh there were times when she would glimpse her blood when her nails dug into her skin. But then the Dementors would come and the color would disappear into thin air. Black was mostly there, mostly in the shadows. But the color didn't hold the same love and honor that it had before. And as for green...well, it didn't exist there.

It had taken her to the brink of madness. She was now mad. She had waited many years for her Lord's return, her only company those colors that brought bittersweet memories.

When he returned, so did the colours. It was disorienting having them all at once. But she would always be thankful.

The colors stayed with her 'til the end. And when she died from the Killing Curse at the hands of that inept Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange could only see the red of anger, the green of shock and the black as it buried her whole.

* * *

**AN: This happens when I'm not sleeping and stressed from my classes...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Favorite

**AN: I tried to write smut, I really did! But then Cassiopeia wanted to have a moment with Bella!**

**Word count: 626**

* * *

Bellatrix had never been anyone's favorite.

Andromeda had been her father's favorite – she was nice, charming, friendly, considerate, so cordial to others. Every time that Father came home from work he would prize Andy with a box of her favorite treats just for her, never any for Narcissa or Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was elated to see her father's reaction when sweet Andromeda escaped with that disgusting mudblood Ted Tonks, leaving the sickly Rabastan Lestrange to mourn for his 'only love'.

Narcissa was her mother's favourite and always received one-of-a-kind dresses. Innocent, beautiful, angelic, dazzling and gorgeous Cissy was the rose of the family, but had none of the Black features. Bella knew why; she wasn't naive like Andromeda. Abraxas Malfoy liked visiting too much and would only bring gifts for Narcissa and the way he smiled – it was so alike how Cissy smiled.

No, Bellatrix was never anyone's favorite. Not even her grandparents or uncles or aunts gave her any favor.

But then that all changed one day when she was running from her mother who was scolding her for having mud on her new shoes. Bellatrix ran to the attic of her home – she knew that her mother wouldn't find her there, for no one really went to the attic. She would be safe there from the scoldings she detested so much.

Discovering Aunt Cassiopeia in the attic was a surprise. But it was a surprise that she never took for granted.

Aunt Cassi was the mother she'd never had. Whenever she visited with tear-filled eyes, her aunt would always hug her, humming a lullaby into her ear, whispering that everything would be alright, that Bellatrix was the most beautiful and intelligent witch she had ever met. And Bella believed her, because those wide and dark eyes of Cassiopeia's mirrored the truth in her words.

She was Aunt Cassi's favorite.

Bellatrix cleaned the old and dusty attic and brought plates filled with chocolate cookies and tea. She would spend hours upon hours listening to her aunt's drifty and warm voice telling stories that erased her mother's scoldings from her mind. Bellatrix had gone so far as ordering Kreacher when she left Black Manor to bring her aunt warm meals, change her bed sheets and see to her necessities.

Bella didn't need expensive gifts; she just wanted to be loved and Aunt Cassi loved her very much.

She had promised her Aunt Cassi that she would visit her when she could. But then she had met the Dark Lord and she became someone's else's favorite.

And the gifts that her Lord gave her were nights spent with him in his bed chambers.

Passionate, fast, hard and painful love.

Aunt Cassi told her that no good would come of it – when one loved a person and that person didn't love them back, it hurt. Someone would always be in pain, and it made Bellatrix nervous because it seemed her aunt spoke from experience.

"I don't want you to be broken like me," Cassiopeia whispered.

But the Dark Lord would love Bellatrix soon. After all, she had become his right hand and most faithful Death Eater. Sooner or later he would love her just as she loved him.

And so she didn't take her aunt's advice, showing her love by being thrown into Azkaban for torturing those blood traitors, the Longbottoms. Eventually, she died for him and in that moment when she saw the green jet flying at her, she knew that her aunt's advice had been true.

Even though she had been the Dark Lord's favorite, she had never _truly_ been his favorite. He had never loved her as she'd loved him. And in the end, she was broken, just like her Aunt Cassiopeia.

* * *

**AN: A big thanks to Caz :D Please review! I promise the next one will be SMUT!**


End file.
